The Royal Bodyguard
by Author2014
Summary: Ryder is Princess Lilly's personal body guard. All she wants is for Lilly to find her mate so she can go back to working with the task force. That changes when Prince Seth and Prince Derek show up. As a plot unfolds, Ryder's secret and past comes out. Will she be able to do her job and find out who she really is? Or will her love for a green eyed prince ruin it all? Werewolves!
1. Early Arrival

**So, I haven't written in a while and have become increasingly obsessed with werewolves and thought I should write this. I reread it and tried to find mistakes, but tell me if there are any because this does not have a beta.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!**

* * *

Ryder groaned as she fell onto her bed. All she wanted to do was sleep after being on duty for three days. As much as she loved spending every waking moment by Lilly's side, Ryder really loved sleeping more.

The entire castle was panicking as a visiting royal family came for a visit. Everyone knew it was to introduce Lilly to the other Princes hoping her wolf would choose one. While the cleaning staff and cooks hurried to prepare everything, Ryder spent the majority of the time listening to Lilly complain. She didn't blame the princess, but she didn't have to worry about suitors really.

One of the many advantages of working as a personal guard.

With more terrorists groups popping up, it was important to keep the royals safe. Not to mention only a handful of pure breeds were left. If all went well, Lilly's wolf and one of the visitor's wolf will connect. Then the wedding bells will ring and Ryder can go back to working with the task force.

The knock at her door was the last thing she wanted to hear. The only person brave enough to bother her was Markus and that was when they needed her to go on duty.

"Somebody better be threatening to blow up the castle," she groaned. Ryder lifted herself off her bed wishing only to let her elbows give out from under her. She yanked the door opening not caring if it was the king himself. Her best friend stood there looking just as tired as her. "What is it, Markus?"

He ran a hand through his spiked brown hair, "The family is here."

"They're early. Why are they early? Lilly is asleep."

"I don't know. All I was told was that we were needed," he said through a yawn. Ryder grabbed her weapons belt from her desk and slung a full quiver over her back. They walked in silence from the guard house they shared through the back entrance. Ryder slipped on her wrist cover as they approached the billiard room. She didn't care if she was about to be in front of two powerful families in only an old pair of shorts and a tank top. It was a scorching July and she didn't care.

"That brat better be dead," she hissed as Markus opened the large door.

"They can hear you," he whispered with a glare.

"Good."

Sitting in the large chairs, the queen and another woman sat quietly talking. The king was laughing next to the fireplace while the man to his left shook his head with a smile. Prince Colt sent a smirk their way from his spot on one of the pool tables. Next to him stood the two visiting princes. The younger of the two had a hint of mischief in his blue eyes. His brown hair sat tossed on his head. He was built like many pure breeds, nothing but muscle. Standing next to him, the older boy stared down at the ground with slate green eyes. His black hair was gelled up. If his brother was big, then he was huge. The guy was a walking wall of muscle and made his brother appear lanky.

"Dimitri, this is my son's personal guard, Markus," the king said. Markus nodded at the man with a straight face. "And the little spitfire," he continued with a chuckle, "is Ryder, Lilly's personal guard."

"I see, but which one is better?" he joked not expecting a answer.

The king and Markus answered with a 'She is' just as she answered, "I am." Ryder kept a straight face as the kings let out a hearty laugh. Ryder tensed as she felt the air stir behind her. Her first instinct was to elbow whoever it was, but an electric charge surged through her and the smell of the forest flooded her nose. Something tugged at her loose ponytail.

"That was bothering me," a low voice whispered in her ear. Ryder stood still as the eldest visiting prince walked from behind her to take a place on the back of the couch behind his mother.

"What did you need, sir?" Markus asked quickly seeing her fists clinched tight.

"Lilly refuses to come down. We would appreciate it deeply if Ryder could go get her out of the room," King Williams answered.

Ryder nodded before turning for the door. The faster she got out of the room the better.

"Oh, one more thing, dear," the angelic voice of Queen Tabitha announced, "It would be nice if we didn't have to replace her bedroom door."

"No promises, ma'am. I've been up for three days preparing for a family that arrived early and don't wish to deal with Lilly's hysterics." Ryder left without another word. She was still fuming that smug of a prince pulled her hair. Just because he was a prince didn't give him a right to touch her. That and the lack of sleep was making her out to be the bad guy in the situation.

Lilly's bedroom was on the third level and the last on on the left. It was still decorated purple and baby blue from when she was ten. There were no more stuff animals on the bed, but posters of guys covered the walls. The girl was pretty and well mannered enough to be a young queen, but had her childish moments. Like locking herself in her room.

Ryder tried the calm logical approach by knocking.

"Go away, Ryder. I'm not coming out," the familiar voice of Princess Lilly yelled through the door. From how muffled it was, she could tell Lilly was hiding in her huge bathroom.

"Come on, Lilly. Don't make me kick in the door again," she groaned. Now was no the time to test her patience.

"I heard mother. You wouldn't make them buy a new door."

"Actually, I said I wouldn't make any promises," she corrected. Ryder lowered onto her hunches to be level with the door knob. The key slot was blocked, there goes picking the lock.

"I broke my key in the lock yesterday, Ryder. If you really want me then you'll have to get in some other way," Lilly called out mostly with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Alright," she said screwing the silencer on the pistol, "You gave me no other choice." Ryder fired a single shot hitting the lock dead on. She was in the room and pulling Lilly to her stubborn feet within a few seconds. Being a werewolf did come with a few neat tricks.

* * *

Derek looked on as Markus tried to stop his laughing while King Williams shook his head. Colt tried and failed at stopping his chuckle as well. A minute ago, the struggle of Princess Lilly and her pretty body guard finally ceased only to be followed by a high pitched squeak.

"What was that?" his younger brother, Seth, asked with concern.

Markus chuckled, "She shot off the lock." Ryder joined them not long after without the princess. "You carry a silencer?"

Ryder gave him a smirk and it shouldn't have made his heart race. "Someone has to shut you up when you need it." Her grey eyes skipped right over him when she turned to face the king and queen. "Lilly is in the dinner hall. Breakfast has been served." Ryder turned to leave once again with her autumn hair moving with her, but stopped and gave the queen a cheeky grin, "And the door is fully intact."

* * *

**The pretty box below loves to be filled with words (preferably good words)!**


	2. Off Limits

Lilly turned out to be a delightful girl. Her sunshine hair and ocean blue eyes made her stand out even beside her radiant mother. She refused to say a word to the princes or look at them though. Her mother gave up at getting her say hello as her daughter ate in silence. The young girl of seventeen was pretty, but not what his wolf wanted.

No, his wolf wanted a pretty autumn haired girl that could easily beat him in a fight.

Derek looked over to find his brother clinching his fists. Seth was flickering in between his conversation with Colt and Lilly. He would have gone unnoticed if he only did it every few minuets. Colt caught on quickly with a smirk. The prince only a year younger than he leaned back and whispered something in Lilly's ear. The girl's cheeks turned pink and she slapped at Colt's chest.

Seth looked over at him with fear in his eye. Derek shrugged with a smile. His brother might be able to hide how his wolf wants nothing more than to pounce on the girl, but he could see his skin was crawling.

"So, Colt," Seth managed through gritted teeth, "what's it like to have a personal body guard?" The question took the prince by surprise. Seth nodded toward the person behind him.

Leaning against the wall, Markus grinned the the prince's quickening heart rate. Their parents were too far down the table to smell the micro sized burst of arousal that came from the other prince. Only a born Alpha would have smelt it. They seemed so in sync with each other. When Colt fumbled on his feet, Markus was there before he hit the ground. If Colt seemed worried about something, the smallest touch from Markus calmed him.

"It hasn't been all bad. There were a few rough patches, but Markus and I became friends in no time. Unlike somebody who picks fights with her bodyguard," Colt answer with a glare toward his sister.

"It not my fault Ryder is so uptight about everything. Most of the time it seems she only wishes to be rid of me," Lilly answered.

"Lilly, that's not fair," their father spoke up, "Ryder is just eager to be back on the Task Force."

"I don't see what is so special about being on the task force. There is a much greater chance of dying while in the field then being in the castle."

Their father smirked at her, "Why don't you ask?"

Lilly looked over her shoulder at Markus with a pained expression seeking an explanation. The body guard took a deep breath, "The day Ryder and I became your bodyguards we were offered first and second positions on the task force. We had already been assign as bodyguards, so we had to turn down the positions. Ryder feels useless being cooped up all day with nothing exciting to do. That's why you two always take those walks. They're not for you to get some fresh air. It because if she doesn't relax then she might just strangle you."

The princess sunk back in her seat. She became quite once again.

Derek sat quietly as the table continued into their conversations. The wolf inside of him was itching to get up and follow the tantalizing smell of sugar and peppermint. The moment Lilly's bodyguard had walked into the room his wolf wanted out. Something inside of him was pulling him toward her and before he knew it they were pressed together. It was a stupid move his father was sure to call him out on. If the girl had any wolf in her, then she felt the electric charge that flowed between them when he pulled on her hair.

He looked up from his plate to find his father looking at him. They had always had talks about what would happen if he found his mate. If she accepted then they would rule over the northern territory. If she didn't then he could either choose someone to marry or rule alone.

But, Ryder was a personal guard. And wanted to be on the kingdoms task force.

That made her off limits unless she choose to quit.

"Princess," a voice called out from the doors. It was an elderly man in his sixties. "Miss Ryder is ready for your day trip to the creek once you are ready."

Lilly shot out of her seat quickly excusing herself and running out of the room.

That became the signal for breakfast to end. The set of royals continued their conversation into the parlor leaving Colt, Seth, Derek, and Markus alone in the billiard room. Colt had an evil smirk on with his eyes focused on Seth. Seth didn't notice at first, but jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Markus, why don't you give Derek a quick tour?" Colt asked, "That way Seth and I can talk."

"Colt," his bodyguard growled.

"Markus, go."

Markus looked like he was about to fight, but didn't. Instead, an even more evil smile appeared on the bodyguard. They knew something he didn't. And it was totally in their favor.

Markus and Derek ended up on one of the balconies over looking the back court yard. An Olympic sized pool with many lawn chairs sat unused. A large garden and small maze took up some space. In the center near the far wall, a gazebo reached over the pound where Lilly pads floated.

Derek watched the quiet backyard finding no movement except the slight breeze moving the plants and leaves. A soft giggle reached his ears. It was far away and upon looking closer he could see a figure walking through the garden. It was Lilly and Ryder not far behind her. The bodyguard carried a full quiver across her back and was still fully armed similar to the morning.

Instead of the sleepwear she had sported, Ryder was changed into a pair of baggy kahki pants and a white tank top with a green plaid shirt over it. Even from two hundred yards away, Derek could see the swing of her hips and her auburn hair bouncing with each step.

"Hurry up, Ryder. The creek will be all warm by the time we get there at this pace," Lilly cried out ahead of the strolling bodyguard.

"The creek is shaded. I'm sure the water will still be cold when we get there," Ryder replied before stopping. She looked over her shoulder to find him leaning against the stone railing watching her. Ryder didn't smile or wave, but just turned back to the princess and continued toward their destination.

"She's off limits," Markus said behind him.

"Who?" Derek turned around with his back against the stone to find Markus with a straight face and his huge arms crossed.

"Ryder, she's off limits."

"Says who?"

"Ryder, she isn't interested in having a mate. She doesn't want some guy telling her what to do or how to act. It's not in her nature, so just forget about it lover boy," Markus said.

"Who is a lover boy?" someone asked behind them. Standing quietly in the doorway was the two kings.

"Colt's bodyguard is talking about Derek, Gregory," his father spoke up stepping out onto the balcony, "My boy fancies Miss Ryder."

"That's not going to go well," King Williams said. Markus chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I would just forget about it."

Derek groaned, "It's not that simple, sir."

"His wolf fancies her as well. That's makes everything much more complicated. If it really bothers you, I suggest you and the boys take a walk. Maybe down to the creek," King Williams suggested with a smirk.

* * *

**I really like reviews!**


End file.
